Even the strongest falter
by twice the rogue
Summary: Booth/Brennan. After Brennan is attacked she no longer feels herself, with Booths help and friendship she beguins to build up the strength and ideals that she has lost. Mainly a friendship fic but probably will turn into a romance. Warning contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

'Miss Brennan, are you in there Miss Brennan

Well it's been about 8months since I last wrote anything so I hope this will get back into it. This is my first Bones fic, tell me if you like it.

'Miss Brennan, are you in there Miss Brennan?' The officer knocked at the locked bathroom door, from inside he could hear strange snifferling noises of a woman crying. Looking around the modest and tidy apartment with it's odd assortment of ornaments the officer tried to form a picture in his mind of what the women was like.

Thirty-five minutes ago they had received calls from a well off widower reporting a disturbance upstairs, she had seemed annoyed as she described a series of bangs, the sound of breaking glass and a muffled scream. 'Sounds like a burglary, woke me up it did, Brennan I think her name is, professional type, lives alone.' The fact that a young women living alone should expect to be burgled if she can't do the decent thing, find a husband settle down and squeeze out a few screaming brats, was not said out loud but definitely suggest in the widows tone.

Young officer McClarence, Danny boy to his friends and family, had immediately conceded it a robbery when he had arrived at the ajar door in the hotel-decorated hallway of the impressive apartment building. Upturned chairs, emptied draws, and broken ornaments spoke of very little else. His older partner, named by accident of birth Killjoy had been the one to discover the bathroom door was locked. It was not unusual in these cases, young strong professional women seemed to take break-ins harder than everybody else, maybe they thought they were above it, who knows.

'Miss Brennan? My name is officer McClarence, you can call me Danny if you like, I'm with the police, can you tell me what happened here?'

When there was no answer he carried on.

'It looks like you were burgled, is that right? Miss Brennan? Would you prefer it if I get a female officer to come talk to you?'

* * *

'Agent Booth?'

Having felt to restless from solving his latest case with the squint squad to sleep Booth had been to a late night movie and was driving back to his apartment when his phone had rung.

'Speaking.'

'It's Roy.'

'Roy my man, what are you doing working so late on a Friday night?'

'Switched to the graveyard shift, pays more what with Anna and the baby. You know how it is.'

'Yeah, how Anna and that kid of yours?'

'There doing good, listen Booth I'm afraid this is business not pleasure. The precinct had a phone call, bout an hour ago now, old lady reporting a burglary at that partners of yours place, Doctor, what's her names place, Brendans?'

'Brennan.' Booth was hit by a sudden nauseous feeling, she'd be alright he told himself, Bones is tough enough to deal with a robber, that's to say if she was even in.

'Thanks man, I'll drive on up there now to check he's all right. Could you do me a favour and forwards the message on to Doctor Saroyan, let her know we both might be in a little late in the morning.

'You work Saturdays?'

'Only when a case has been closed and there's a shit load of paper work to be done.'

'Hey, tough break man.'

* * *

Seeley walked through the open door of his partners apartment, it's usual tidiness had been completely destroyed, her favourite vase from Kenya was shattered on the floor, the upturned chairs mocking the still standing table with it's silver candlestick. For some reason the more he looked at the room the more nervous he felt, something was wrong.

'Your not meant to be in here sir, you could disturb evidence.'

Seeley looked up from the vase fragment and paper littered floor to the slightly scrawny, freckled red haired officer stood in front of him. He couldn't have been in the job for more than a year. The other officer stood by the bathroom door; bigger in build and greying at the temples this man had a look of authority about him. It was in his direction Seerly flashed his badge.

'Agent Seeley Booth F.B.I'

'Officer Killjoy.' Booth suppressed a grin. 'I'd hardly think that this falls under F.B.I jurisdiction officer Booth, as far as I can tell it's a run of the mill break in.

'Doctor Brennan is my partner, do you know where she is?'

'Doctor? We've been calling her Miss.'

'And she didn't correct you? Wait, she's here?'

'Yeah, she's in the bathroom.'

'The bathroom?' Seeley gestured towards the closed door they were standing a few feet away from.

'Pretty sure of it, we can hear someone crying in there.'

'Crying? Brennan wouldn't cry over a break in, she'd kick the guys arse, or at least want to.'

'Hey, don't ask me I don't know the broad, why don't you talk to her.'

'Yeah I was about to do that.'

* * *

Temperance looked down at the rapidly forming bruises on her wrists, they held her down, she fought but they had held her down. She couldn't think straight, why couldn't she think straight? Had she hit her head? She could hear the voices outside.

'Miss Brennan?'

'Doctor.' She muttered under her breath. 'Doctor Brennan.' There was a banging, she instinctively pushed her back harder against the corner made by the bathroom wall and the bathtub, and she gripped the kitchen knife in her hands harder. She listens to the noises jumping at every sound. A part of her knew that she was being irrational but that part was drowned out by her own heart pounding with the irrational fear.

Time pasted, a minute could have been an hour or vice versa as she watched a thin trickle of blood run slowly down her naked thigh. The door banged again she cried a little harder.

'Temperance? Temperance are you in there it's Booth.'

Booth, her partner, her job, she was strong, she was clever. Wasn't she? But if she were would she be this afraid.

She didn't feel like herself anymore.

Well short and not very sweet but I guess it's a start and should get me back into writing. Hopefully chapter two should be a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

Cam was awoken for the second time that night by her phone ringing, the first had been her extremely drunk and ederly uncle who

Cam was awoken for the second time that night by her phone ringing, the first had been her extremely drunk and elderly uncle who didn't realise that there was a time difference between where he was holidaying in London and Washington. Although she was slightly interested in the reconstruction of the globe theatre (and slightly less in where the best place to go for Finnish vodka) it could not stop here from shouting the time down the line before hanging up. It was with extreme annoyance that she picked up the phone the second time.

'Doctor Camille Saroyan.'

'Hello Doctor Saroyan, sorry to disturb you at this time of night.'

'It's morning actually.'

'Right, well I'm calling on behalf of Agent Seerley Booth to tell you that he and DR Temperance Brennan might be in late tomorrow.'

'Why couldn't this have waited till morning?'

'Um, you'd have to ask him that, I'm just the messenger.'

A small smile crept onto her face despite the early hour, Booth and Brennan both late?

'Did he mention why they'd both be late?'

'Yes, Doctor Brennans apartment was broken in to a short while ago.'

'Is she alright?'

'I don't know?'

'Thank you.'

Cam put the phone down, that phone call was defiantly not worth waking her up, two of her team would be late, yet they would still work until the job was done because Brennan was serious about her job and Booth, well Booth had a habit of hanging around Brennan pasted the point his job required. She was a tiny bit jealous but no more so than a child at another's birthday party. Booth was good in bed, but in no way her type.

She turned over to try to get back to sleep but after ten minutes of tossing and turning she realised that she was worried about Brennan, Booth was with her and she herself as not close enough to offer any comfort if comforting was required. She sighed as she picked up the phone; it looked like none of them was going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

;Bones? Come on Bones I know your in there?'

Temperance was sat with her back against the cold bathroom tiles. Her legs were pulled up against her body and her arms were wrapped around her knees. The cool blade of the kitchen knife was against the bare skin of her legs. Her eyes were stinging and her chest hurt from crying to hard. She'd never liked people to see her cry; so many cultures saw it as a sign of weakness. She knew that Booth, her partner and friend was stood a few feet away safely behind the solid wood door. Booth had seen her cry before, on two occasions, but they were different. Te first time she had been kidnapped by an F.B.I. agent and about to be eaten by dogs. Those had been tears of fear and relief, which was perfectly acceptable. The second time had been when she had found the body of her mother, she was mourning that was also perfectly acceptable. This was different though, she felt powerless and ashamed, and she'd never been able to empasis with women who had been raped. She could list all the most likely responses, feelings of powerlessness, anger, and fear. But those were just facts, cold hard facts that spoke nothing of the strength of real emotions.

'Hi Booth.' The words were barely auditable but she knew he'd be able to hear.

* * *

She'd spoke, that was good, and it meant that she could speak. Of course, why wouldn't she be able to speak, he was panicking. He remembered what he'd explained to Sweets a few weeks ago. He and Bones were partners they depended on each other, he had been assigned to her by the F.B.I. in art to protect her, yet it was more than that. They were partners, friends, more than friends, in the none sexual way. No he couldn't be thinking of that now.

'Are you okay?' There was no answer.

'Bones? Bones? Are you hurt?'

'Bones, just tell me your okay!'

'Booth.' Booth turned round; the two officers were still looking at him with resentment behind them Angela was stood in the doorway of the apartment.

'Ang, what are you doing here?'

'Cam called me, she said there had been a break in here, I came straight over.'

'She wasn't meant to call you.'

;I'M temperance's best friend, what do you expect.'

'Hey dude.' Hodgins appeared behind Angela, Zack following him with his usual uncomfortable gait.

'No,no,no,no, what are you doing here?'

'Hey, I'm her fiancé' we practically live together.' Hodgins said indicating Angela.

'I also live with him, them, though I am not engaged to either, I live above the garage.'

'Okay Zack I get it.' Booth was annoyed, he had the feeling that Brennan wouldn't want her friends causing a fuss.

'Booth.' Angelas voice said, Booth I like you as a friend and am strangely attracted too you even though I am too in love with Jack to do anything about it, but I will still kick your ass if you do not answer my questions. 'Where's Brennan?'

'Just a minute.' Booth walked over to the bathroom door carefully watched by the three squints.

'Brennan?' This close he could hear the crying, it made him extremely uneasy. It's not that he'd never heard Brennan cry but he would have expected her to get angry about the break.

'Brennan? Zack, Angela and Hodgins are here, would you like to speak to them?'

'Just go away, leave me alone, I want to be left alone.'

Booth turned back to the squints, their faces mirrored exactly what he was feeling, concern and confusion.

'Maybe you guys should leave.' He suggested bracing himself for the argument that the suggestion would bring.

'Uh No way, she sounds upset, and she's locked in the bathroom, does that sound like normal Brennan behaviour to you?' Angela crossed her arms.

'If Ang is staying I'm staying.' Hodgins said, mimicking the arm crossing like annoying couples do.

Zack looked confused as if he knew he should speak but didn't know what to say.

' I don't know what the appropriate course of action is in this situation. Doctor Brennan is my boss and therefore I should do what she instructs which in this case is to go away, but she didn't instruct where exactly to go, but then there's the fact that Hodgins drove me here and yet'

'Zack shut up.'

Booth was frustrated he waved at the two officers 'Right, officer Killjoy, and..you, wait outside for further instructions.'

The two officers begrudgingly with a 'yes sir.'

'You squint squad. There's a café around the corner, get some coffee and wait there until I call you.'

'No.' Angela said.

'Look, Angela, Bones is upset and will probably feel a lot more comfortable with only one person around.'

'And that person has to be you does it?'

'Yes.'

'Give me one reason.'

'I was here first.'

'That is hardly a good reason.'

'It's a very good reason, so far I'm the only one she's talked too therefore it's easier, for her, if I'm the one she carries on talking too. End of discussion.'

'You'd better call me the moment she opens that door or I swear I will do things to you that no person in the entire of history has ever had the guts to do.'

She turned to leave followed closely by Hodgins and Zack who looked happy to be given instructions.

'Wow that was easier than expected.' Booth said to himself, as he returned to the bathroom door he heard Hodgins speak from down the hallway.

'So Ang, what did you mean by things nobody has ever had the guts to do? And can I get some of that?' Booth raised his eyebrows. He knocked on the bathroom door again.

'I said I wanted to be left alone.'

'I'm not leaving you Bones, I know something's wrong, look everybody else has gone, it's just me. Talk to me Bones, we're partners.'

'I can't, I don't know, I.'

God this was bad, Booth sat down by the door. Something caught his eye, it was small, pale pink and about a foot from him. He leaned forward and picked it up. It was the little plastic pig that he'd brought her, what had she called it? Charlie? No Jasper. He twirled it around in his hands as he talked.

'Okay, listen to me Bones, I'll ask the questions you answer yes or no. How does that sound?'

'Don't treat me like one of your victims Booth.'

'I'm not.' He didn't know what to say.

'I could never think of you as a victim Bones, your too dammed strong. I just wanted to know why your locked in your bathroom crying.'

'I can't tell you Booth. I just can't.' Her voice was breaking at every word as she sobbed. He could barely make out what she was saying.

'We'll try it my way then, okay?'

There was a pause.

'Okay.'

'Just say yes or no. Okay let's start with the basics. Did someone break into your flat?'

'Yes.'

'Did they take anything?'

'Yes.'

'Anything that could affect national security?' Booth knew that Brennan had been involved in a lot of different things in a lot of different places and that some of them never happened according to the united states government, he knew this because the same was true of him.'

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Were you in when the break in happened?' He knew the answer but wanted to take baby steps, he'd never seen Bones like this.

'Yes.'

Booth sighed. 'Did you see who did it?'

'Yes.'

'How many people?'

'Two males, both Caucasian both in there early to late twenties.'

'What did you do?'

'That's not a yes or no.'

'Okay then, did you hear the glass breaking?'

'Yes.'

'Where were you? I know, just answer.'

'In the bedroom.'

'What did you do?'

' I got the gun and went into the front room. '

'So you tried to stop them?'

'No, something happened, I, something happened.'

'Can you be more exact than that?'

I don't know, I was on the floor.'

How? What was the last thing you saw before that?'

'There was a man in the front room, by the stereo.'

'Where was the other man?'

'I don't know, wait, he must have been behind the door.' She started to sound a little more like her normal self.

'He hit you on the head?'

'I guess so.'

'So you were unconscious, when did you come too? Were they still in the room?'

'Yes. They were standing over me, the one I hadn't seen before held me down, by the wrists. The other hit me. '

Booth let her carry on, it had taken him so long to get her to open up that he wouldn't stop now even though he was outraged.

'I tried to fight, I tried Booth.'

'I know you did Tempe, what happened?'

'They raped me Booth.'

Oh god.


	3. Chapter 3

I am really unhappy with this chapter it's just all a little to much he felt she felt and a little out of character. I'm going to put more action and fewer feelings into the next one.

* * *

Booths hand hurt from hitting the wall but he could hardly feel it. He rested his head against the hallway wall; it felt cool against his forehead. He chest hurt and he could hardly breath. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. Angela.

* * *

'Booth?' Brennan put her face back down into her arms. He'd left her.

* * *

Angela looked up from her coffee as the door to the almost empty café banged open. Booth looked terrible, the expression on his face was one she'd only seen once before, after Booth had dropped Howard Epps. It was self- questioning, a kind of hopelessness and a softness that you only saw in Booth when giving bad news to relatives or talking about his son. It was strange how both those produced the same kind of reaction.

'Angela.' His voice was blunt.

'Booth, what's happening?' Hodgins broke in; Angela put her hand on his arm signalling for him to be quite.

Angela stood up and followed Booth to the corner of the room, out of earshot of the other squints. They stood close to each other; Booth wouldn't look in her eyes.

'So?' She asked.

It took Booth a while to speak.

'She was raped.'

'Oh my god.' Angela's hands immediacy covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. She felt the pain of her friend and also her own vulnerability. Brennan was so strong she could never imagine something like this happening to her.

'Is she going to be okay? I mean is she hurt?'

'I don't know, she wouldn't come out of the bathroom.'

'Did she ask for me, because I really don't know what to say, I mean it's not sinking in.'

'She didn't ask for you, I'm asking for you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't do this.'

'Do what? Booth did you just leave her there?'

He looked down.

'I can't believe you did that Booth.' She sounded disappointed not angry.

' I don't know what to do.'

'She just needs someone Booth, someone to listen and comfort her.'

'Your better at that stuff than I am Ang.'

'Booth, she wants you not me.'

'I can't.' He gulped and he looked away, Angela knew that he was hiding the fact that his eyes had welled up a little. She felt sorry for him despite thinking him a coward for leaving Brennan when she needed him the most.

'Why not Booth?'

'I just, She's so strong, normally, I just, and I'm going to kill the guy who did this.'

'Booth, she needs you.'

'No, she doesn't. She needs someone, it doesn't have to be me.'

'Yes it does.'

'Why?'

'Because you're the one she choose. You're the one she always chooses when she doesn't know what to do, she trust you more than all of us put together.'

'WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO THIS TIME.'

'HEY!' Booth shouting had had made Hodgins stand up. 'Don't shout at her like that.'

'Jack it's okay, Booths just upset.'

'NO it's not okay, I don't care what's happening he shouldn't take it out on you.'

'Just sort it out okay.' Booth walked away.

'Booth.' Angela shouted after him.

'Thanks Jack.'

'What did I do?'

* * *

Angela froze at the sound of her friend crying behind the door, she couldn't help but let a few of her own tears fall onto her cheeks.

'Brennan sweetie, it's me, Ang.' She didn't answer.

'Hunny, please let me in. I know what happened, Booth told me. I'm sorry, I really am. Do you want to talk?'

'No. Where's Booth? Why did he tell you? I didn't want him to tell you.'

'I know hunny but I would have found out at some point. I won't tell anyone else, okay?'

'Where's Booth?'

'He left.'

'Left? WHY? Where did he go? I don't understand.'

'He's upset because he couldn't protect you.'

'He had no way of knowing that I needed protecting.' Her voice had a ting of hysteria in it, but her speech was more normal than the fragments she had heard from Brennan's conversation with Booth. She was calming down.

'I know, look hunny, are you, are you hurt?'

' I, I'm bleeding. I feel numb. I'm confused, I can't think rationally. Ang, I don't know what to do.'

'It's okay, just open the door and I'll help you.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I don't feel safe, I know there gone, but I'm scared Ang.'

'You wouldn't feel scarred if Booth was here, would you?' There was no point to the question, Booth wasn't there.

For the last few years Angela had watched how Booth and Brennan had formed a strong friendship and become reliant on each other. She'd seen the way they leaned in close to each other sometimes when talking, never touching. Flirty smiles and shared secrets, she was sure it was a matter of time before destiny or alcohol played it's hand and they'd tumble into bed together, then they try to denigh it but soon come to the conclusion that despite their differences they were meant to be together. Man, she'd thought about this too much. The thing was, Booth leaving had broken that trust between the two, and she had the feeling it would be irreparable. Angela heard footsteps by the door she turned, Booth he'd come back, and maybe it wasn't to late.

'Your back.'

'Yeah,' He scratched his nose in the way he always did when uncomfortable or embarrassed. 'Yeah, I , I'm sorry.'

'Don't tell me that.' She looked towards the door. Booth walked over his eyes remaining on the floor at all times.

'Temperance, I'm sorry I left, I'm back now, I won't leave again. I promise you.'

'Why did you go?'

'I was just upset.'

'Are you upset at me?'

'No, no Bones, I'm just upset.'

'Angela said your upset because you couldn't protect me.'

Booth looked across at Angela.

'Yeah, well, yeah.'

'But that doesn't make sense, you weren't here, you didn't know that, that this was going to happen. You couldn't have protect me from this Booth.'

Angela watched a single tear run down Booths face.

* * *

Brennan telling Booth that there was no reason to feel guilty that he couldn't protect her had two affects. The first was that he felt a sudden relief, he had known there was nothing he could have done but he had still felt that he should have known somehow. The second was that he had a feeling of powerlessness, all his years of being a sniper of being an FBI agent, of always having a high level of control and authority and power, to be told that there was nothing he could do to protect the woman he cared for most hurt him.

'I'm going to leave you two alone, if you need me, you know where I'll be okay?'

'Yeah thanks Ang.' Booth watched Angela leave the room, for some reason he always felt the attractive artist had a secret agenda but he couldn't quite grasp what it was.

'Angela is leaving.'

'I heard.'

'Are you okay with that because I can call her back if you want.'

'No it's okay. Booth?'

'Yeah.'

'Thank you, for coming back.'

'It's okay Bones. Open the door I need to check you're alright.'

'I don't want anyone to see me like this.'

'I don't care what you look like bones.'

'It's not that It's.'

'Bones, I know you, I respect you, this, this, it doesn't make you weak Bones and it won't make me think any less of you. Bones, Temperance, I care about you, okay.'

The door opened. Temperance's eyes were puffy and red her skin paler than usual, there was a large bruise across the right side of her face and smaller ones one forming on her neck and wrists. She had wrapped a dressing gown around herself but Booth could see that the pyjamas below it were torn. Booth felt as though his chest was on fire, he allowed more tears to fall down his face as he opened his arms and she stepped into them.

* * *

It might be a while before I update, holiday then moving house straight after.


	4. Chapter 4

So here it is chapter four and for the first time I've actually sat down and thought about where I'm going to take this story

So here it is chapter four and for the first time I've actually sat down and thought about where I'm going to take this story. People may not be happy with this idea but as I hate angst filled stories I'll be adding a tiny bit of humour to chapter five hopefully it won't distract too much from the general emotion and will bring in Zack a bit, his such a lovely character but tends to get ignored in fics as you can't pair him up with anybody, or so you think.

Ps. I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter (especially mariapim and thegodscandance) you really helped give me the confidence to do things in this chapter I wouldn't usually do, rape is a difficult subject and I was going to try and skate around it, but now I'm going to look at it straight on and hope people don't find it too offensive.

* * *

Angela didn't feel comfortable in the world, working at the Jeffersonian she had seen some of the worst things that people could ever do to each other. Through even the toughest cases she had still managed to maintain the fact that most people had good in them and that the world was generally a good place. Yet today she didn't believe that. Someone very close to her had been hurt, someone who spent her whole life trying to get justice for victims and find names for the lost souls. Put simply something very bad had happened to a very good person and to Angela it felt as if the whole world didn't make sense anymore.

She paused as she reached the café, inside she could see the two police officers that had decided to wait inside the warmth of the café until Booth dismissed them. Sat a few tables away was Zack Addy and across from him the love of her life. Jack Hodgins the strange multi billionaire who spent all his days looking at bugs and slime. There relationship was strange too her. When younger she had fallen in and out of love a thousand times and thought that she had grown out of the romantic misgivings of youth only to find that when with the right man they weren't misgivings at all. Love and care and consideration that seemed to last through everything was real, good men did exist and exploits in the bedroom could stay exciting for more than the first couple of months. She knew that he would be there for her now that she needed him.

Angela took a deep breath, as she walked into the café four pairs of eyes turned too look at her. With all the calm she could muster she slide into the booth beside Hodgins her hand immediately seeking his. He turned too her with a concerned expression.

'You okay?'

She shacked her head in silent reply.

'What's happened? Why did you just up and leave did you see Brennan?'

'I've talked too her, she's hurt and frightened.' The word sounded foreign and she felt guilty for saying them about her friend.

'She's hurt? How? Is she going to be okay?'

'I can't say, Jack I'm sorry but right now she doesn't want you or Zack involved and I can't betray her trust.'

Jacks blue eyes bore into her for a few moments, she felt terrible not being able too tell him why she was so upset, all she wanted was for him to hold her. His hand tightened around hers.

'I understand.'

'You do?'

'You won't betray your friends trust, I get it.' His voice lowered a little 'It's one of the many, many reasons I love you so much.'

* * *

Bones looked broken, which was the only word Booth could come up with to describe the woman in front of him, the idea created a hairline fracture in his heart. They'd been through a lot together, he'd though her indestructible, she was still a woman of strength intelligence and beauty, just broken, a bit of superglue here and there and she'd be okay again, except the cracks. The cracks would always be there if you looked close enough.

After a lengthy hug, Bones had asked if they could go back into the bathroom, the attack had happened in the large living room slash dinning area and she didn't feel safe out there. She'd quickly locked the door after they entered and sat on the floor, when she drew her knees up too her body her dressing gown raised to show dark bruises on her legs.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the time ticking by slowly as both found themselves in close and uncomfortable contact with the reality of the situation. Booth was trying to think of something reassuring to say when he spotted the kitchen knife on the floor by Brennan's feet. He reached over and picked it up, the blade shined menacingly.

'Did you try and fight them with this?'

'No, I got it after they left, they took my gun.'

'Oh, it was too heavy for you anyway. Bones, I uh, I think we should get you to a hospital.'

'No.'

'I know this is difficult, but if we have any chance of catching the men who did this we need the evidence.'

'You mean you need a rape kit.' Brennan's voice was harsh and accusing.

'Yeah, and other stuff.'

'I'm not going into hospital.'

'Bones if you want to catch these guys,'

'I will not sit in a hospital whilst some nurse pokes around my vagina and talks to me as if I'm a five year old.'

'Then what do you want Bones? This is what you do, you catch bad guys, you stop them from doing it again.'

'Get my camera.'

'What?'

'Get my camera, it was on my desk it should be around that area.'

'Why?'

'You want the evidence, don't you?'

Booth stared; did she mean she wanted him to collect the evidence? How was that possible? He went out into the living room; he looked around how he was going to find anything in this complete mess he didn't know. He stepped carefully around the broken pottery to the desk. He was in luck, even though the desk had been emptied of it's paperwork the camera still stood undisturbed on it's top. As he turned back to return to the bathroom something caught his eye. There was a clear spot amongst all the rubbish that littered the floor, and just to the side of it some shiny black material.

He walked towards the spot; his stomach seemed to tighten with each new step. When he was next to the material he knelt down, black satin pyjama bottoms. They were stained and wet and had a smell that Booth didn't want to place. One of the men had used them to wipe himself off and unthinkingly left his and Brennan's D.N.A all over them. He was about to pick them up when something in his brain stopped him, they were evidence and he couldn't touch them. He stared for a while at the offensive material then started to scan the cleared area; horrified he saw a small patch of blood on the light carpet. He tried to fight the images that were flying into his, head Brennan held down but fighting, her delicate wrists enclosed by the larger and darker hands of a man, her face tears streaming down it as she closed her eyes. He wanted to cry and scream and destroy everything at once, he felt angry and hurt and half a dozen other emotions at once. Wanting to run away he turned back to the bathroom.

* * *

Brennan stood up with the slow movements of somebody bruised and aching. She braced herself as she walked into the front room.

'Bones?'

She didn't want to look up at Booth as long as she concentrated on the floor she was okay, she could hear their voices taunting her again but she was okay. She walked to the kitchen knowing she was safe as long as Booths eyes were following her. The kitchen was still in the same state as when she had left it early that night, the men hadn't thought there would be anything worth stealing in there. The only thing missing was the knife she had taken into the bathroom with her. She searched through the messy draws that contained all the random items that people collect when living in one place for a certain length of time. In amongst the un-hung coat hooks and strange pieces of wire that must have come from something at some point she found what she was looking for, a box of large sandwich bags. She never used them, as she never took sandwiches too work or anywhere else for that matter, they were remnants from a long ago picnic with a temporary lover.

Having found the sandwich bags she went back to the front room, almost walking into Booth who had been watching her intently from the doorway.

'Stay here.' She instructed him. She didn't want any company for what was about to be done. She quickly searched her bedroom and found a pair of pyjama shorts that would cover her up yet show most of her bruises. The returned to the bathroom once more.

* * *

Booth waited nervously outside the bathroom door; by the end of the night he suspected that he'd be sick of the sight of it. It was already getting light outside and he knew that in a few hours the squint squad would be due at work. He suspected that Brennan was preparing her own rape kit, the thought unnerved him, it just didn't seem right too handle it all on her own. The nurses at the hospital were always so comforting and you got those puddings that seemed to make you feel a little bit better despite them being the cheapest and nastiest little puddings you can get. Perhaps he should go to the café and see if they had any, if not then they'd at least have pie, wait Brennan didn't like pie.

'Booth, I need you now.' The speech was accompanied by the sound of the door unlocking. Brennan was stood on the other side, she was crying through the determined look on her face. Wordlessly Booth walked in.

'I need you to do the photos and Angela to do some sketches. With the hairs and fluids I've collected it should be enough to get a conviction. I haven't had sexual contact with anyone else in the last 72 hours so It should be easy to get D.N.A. samples.'

Booth looked at one of the plastic bags resting on top the laundry basket, it contained earbuds, he quickly looked away.

'You'll need to do a shot that establishes where the bruise is and a close up the shows size and colouration. I've cleaned up but not all of them will be properly formed yet .It should be enough.'

'Bones.'

'I need to do this Booth, I need to distance myself from the,' She paused not wanting to say victim.

'I know, but this time you can't, and that's okay. After this you can come get some rest at my place okay?'

'No, I , I want to get away from here.'

Booth nodded he understood how the further away she could get from her apartment the safer she would feel, a half formed idea crept into his mind. One of his friends owned a cabin about a nine-hour drive away he'd stayed there once with a girlfriend, they were safe and secluded in the woods. The nearest town was half an hour away by car and they hadn't seen anybody for the week that they'd stayed there. He'd talk to Bones about it later.

'Ready.' Brennan asked.

Booth tried to seal all emotions away inside himself as he nodded. Bones turned around and removed the dressing gown she was wearing; she was naked under it except a pair of sky blue shorts that only covered two inches of her thighs. Booth tried not to notice the small sprinkling of freckles on her lower back and instead concentrated on taking pictures of the large bruise on her right shoulder, he tried hard not to think about how she got it but an image of her being pushed to the floor still flashed across his unwilling mind.

'Bones, um can you turn around. Please. I need to photograph um...'

Brennan turned round using her arms to cover her breasts. Booth was immediately filled with feelings that he'd never associated with Brennan before. She was beautiful and fragile almost like a Greek statue; she looked more curvaceous as if the cut of her cloths covered up her femininity. He knelt to get close ups of the scratches and bruises on her thighs, they stood out a mile on the pale white skin. He felt protective towards her in almost the same way he felt protective of Parker.

'Im finished.' He stood up.

'No.' Brennan blushed slightly as she lowered one of her arms to reveal a bite mark on her right breast.

Booth gulped, he zoomed the camera in and took a picture that clearly showed that it was a bite.

'Bone, I um need to show where the mark is.'

With out a word Brennan uncovered herself and stood in front of him. She didn't seem embarrassed but Booth still cursed himself for looking at her after what had just happened. He knew memories of her, like this, without the bruises would wonder into his mind at some point during the next few weeks and he hated it.

'I'm done, if you put your cloths in a bag. I'll go get Angela.'

* * *

'Angela.' Booth strolled up to the table at which the squints were sat. 'Bones needs you to do some sketches for her.'

'Oh god.' Fully aware that Hodgins was watching him he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes.

'I know you can do this Ang.' She silently nodded as she stood up and walked away, her hand lingering in Hodgins for a moment. Booth looked over at the police men sat at their table drinking coffee. He went to them and keeping his voice quite so that Zack and Hodgins wouldn't hear filled them in on the situation.

'Listen, this is a rape case. Doctor Brennan is a very important women, she works on cases that affect national security and is a great asset to our country. This case will be handled by the FBI, you will watch over the crime scene until their team arrives, do you understand?'

'The two officer stared at him with clear dislike.

'Yes sir.'

'Booth, hey Booth.' Hodgins tried to call him over but he ignored him and walked straight out of the café. Getting his phone out of his pocket he called his boss.

'Agent Booth?'

'Yes sir, I have a situation here concerning Doctor Brennan.'

'The break-in I already heard.'

'It's a bit more than that she was attacked.'

'Is she injured?'

'Not badly, it's more emotional damage, she was uh she was raped.'

' I'll get a forensic tem down there as soon as possible.'

'Yeah thanks. Look I'm going to need to take some of my sick days.'

'I can't do that Booth things aren't yet tied up in your last case.'

'In all respect sir what is my job?'

'Your job agent Booth is to accompany and protect Doctor Brennan and or members of her team on assignments.'

'Exactly sir, to protect, Doctor Brennan is leaving the state for a few days and I need to accompany her for her own protection.' There was silence on the other end phone and Booth held his breath not many people had the guts to mess with the deputy of the FBI.

'You haven't got many of your sick days left Booth you'd better make sure you don't get shot anytime in the next year.' The line went dead but was ringing again a few moments later. Cam picked up.

'Who the hell is it this time.'

'Cam it's me.'

'Booth?'

'Look, the break in at Brennans was worse than expected. We're both going to need to take some time off.'

'How long?'

'I don't know.'

'Seely.'

'I know Cam but this is important Brennan will have a break down if you don't allow her time off, you know the teams nothing without her.'

'Okay. Oh I rung Angela to tell her about the break in.'

'I know.'

'Is she there?'

'All of them are here, nerves are running a bit high as they've been up all night maybe you should give them the morning off.'

'Maybe, there not the only ones who need to catch up on their sleep.'

'Great I'll tell them.'

'Booth.' He turned the phone off, looking in through the window at Zack and Hodgins Booth wondered what to tell them first, that they had the morning off or tat they wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the case.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Brennans team sat in silence around the coffee table taking frequent sips of the dark and btter liquid to keep themselves aw

Dr Brennan's team sat in silence around the coffee table taking frequent sips of the dark and bitter liquid to keep themselves awake. Angela held her head in her hands she was waiting for some kind of response but only got the cloying shocked silence. What seemed like hours ago but was actually less than a minute she had told Hodgins, Cam, Zack and Sweets the whole truth about what had happened the previous night.

Sweets opened his mouth to talk and Angela sighed silently she had a feeling she would not like what the young man was going to say, he didn't disappoint.

'Doctor Brennan is very good at compartmentalising things, I'm sure that she'll soon separate her present trauma from other areas such as her work and return to the lab.'

Angela was about to reply when Zack cut in 'That's not what we're worried about you Jerk.' His words were angry and the rest of the team stared at him in some level of shock.

'Doctor Brennan is my mentor, I'm worried about her wellbeing.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say you weren't' concerned about her. What I was trying to say is that she's tough, but she won't let you know she's hurting.'

'Damn right she tough.' Hodgins burst in. 'But she's not likely to show us she's hurting because she'd be worried we'd think less of her.' He continued after a raised eyebrow from Sweets.

'I want to help isn't there some way we could be involved in the case.'

'Zack.' Cams look was reproachful. 'You know that because of our relationships with Doctor Brennan any evidence we have contact with would be thrown out of court.'

Angela looked round the table, she was thankful to Brennan that she had given her permission for the others to be told after she'd left. It was comforting that they were all hurting, it showed how much they all cared for Brennan, especially her Zack and Hodgins. Despite the fact that she was there boss they all considered Brennan a friend. Sweets also had a look of minor emotional injury on his face. Angela had long suspected that the young man had a small schoolboy crush on the older woman.

'I know we can't work the case. I just wish we had someway of knowing what was happening, won't the FBI give us updates or something?' Angela asked Cam

'No, they can't tell us in case we take matters into our own hands.'

'I don't like just waiting around not knowing if anything's being done or not.'

Hodgins took Angelas hand he gave her a weak smile that she returned.

* * *

They drove in uncomfortable silence, both exhausted and neither knowing what to say. After Temperance had attempted to provide sketches of the two men, Booth had explained his idea to her. She'd accepted without argument, until he told her he planned on going with her. She rattled of tired arguments about not needing a babysitter and his obligations to his job, but in the end he'd won. Somehow her arguing restored Booths faith in the world, whatever happens Temperance Brennan could still irritate the hell out of him.

Booth had packed a bag of Temperance's cloths as she waited in the hallway outside. Feeling painfully aware that he was handling her underwear he had ungraciously dumped clothing into the bag without really paying much attention to which clothing was being packed. Then he and Temperance had returned to his apartment where she had taken a shower as he'd packed his own bag.

Booth racked his brains trying to think of something to say.

'Temperance I know your disappointed that you couldn't come up with enough detail for a sketch but it was dark you know, and you probably have concussion, which I still think you should get checked out I may add.' He looked across at her; the morning sum fell across her tired face. It seemed like she wasn't going to answer but after another anxious glance across at her she parted her lips.

'It's not that. I didn't want to remember their faces. I didn't want to relive it. Especially in front of Angela, my reaction would have hurtled her.'

Booth gulped.

'Yeah, that, that's okay. We, the FBI they'll have enough evidence. They'll get them Bones.'

Booth reached down and switched on the radio, Alice Coopers Poison blared into the before quiet car. He would have loved to sing along to the rock classic with Brennan but the circumstances didn't allow it.

'I want to kiss you but I want it too much. Too much.'

'I wont to hold you but my senses tell me to stop.'

A tiredness kills warning sign caught Booths eye. It suddenly reminded him of just how tired he was. Usually he'd have no problems staying up all night, or several for that matter but the emotions of the previous night had drained him completely. He looked across at Brennan, Pale skin, dry lips, black shadows under her eyes that mirrored the dark bruise on her cheek, she looked beat.

'We should stop.'

'What?'

'We should stop at a motel. We've been driving two hours we have another seven to go we'll never make it without getting some rest.'

'Okay.' She nodded.

* * *

Angela's beeper went off. The vibrating against her hip made her jump, it was the first time it had gone off all day, as Brennan wasn't around. To try and take her mind of things Angela had been sketching the features of one of her lost souls. The skeleton had been in their bone bank for four years, it was older than that though. The initial report, written by Brennan when the skeleton had first been brought in stated that jewellery found beside the body dated to the late 1890's. At this point the murder would never be solved and the bones would probably never receive burial the best they could do was provide a face.

The small screen on the beeper announced that the message was from Hodgins. Angela sighed and put her pencil down, she checked her watch; twenty past one Hodgins was probably calling her to see if she'd have lunch with him. She left her domain and walked across the large open space that existed as a kind of central courtyard that the specialist rooms grouped around. Jack was sat at a computer stall, he waved over to her, his excited grin infectious. He'd obviously found some speak of dirt that told him some man had possibly visited some park in West Virginia and he wanted to share it with her. His enthusiasm for his job made it interesting even for someone like her who saw bugs, dirt and slime as bugs, dirt and slime. When she got to Jack Hodgins and the computer he reached up to cup her face and she bent down to kiss him. Yep the sizzle was definitely still there. His intense blue eyes stared up at her as she pulled away and she felt an electric shiver work it's way down her spine.

'You buzzed me.' Angela hadn't heard Zack approaching, he had an unnatural way of moving without sound, when she'd first met him she'd found it extremely creepy.

'Ah Zack man. Now that your both here I can reveal my brilliant plan.'

'Plan?' Angela asked.

'You said it yourself you wish there was a way to know what the FBI were doing.'

Angela looked at the computer screen for the first time.

'You tapped into the FBI's computer network?'

'Yes and No. I couldn't access the forensic department but look what I could access.'

'The personnel files?' Angela asked crossing her arms.

'Read it.'

Angela sighed and started to read the detailed personnel description of the young female FBI employee. She read through the pages detailing appearance, medical history and possible allegiances to certain groups. The amount of checks the FBI carried out before hiring anybody was impossible, there was even a section stating that the woman had a second cousin she didn't know of who had possible connections to an animal rights group. At first Angela had no idea why Hodgins had called her over, then when she read that the woman worked for the FBI's forensic department things started to fall into place.

'Oh my God.'

'I know right.' Hodgins grinned. 'There are two of them.'

'Two of what?' Zack asked looking confused, they both turned to him.

'Two of you.' Jack answered.

'That's impossible. The chances of.'

'Zack what I'm trying to say is she's very similar to you.' Hodgins broke in before Zack could get on a roll. 'She's a few steps away from a doctorate in forensic anthropology and just starting a separate degree in applied physics.'

'It's perfect.' Angela stated. 'You can talk to her and give her advice on completing her degree.'

'Whilst grilling her on Brennan's case.' Hodgins added.

'Personnel aren't allowed to reveal any information on the case.'

'She won't know your connection to Brennan.' Hodgins explained.

'You'll just be two people discussing dove tailing interests whilst on a date.' Angela continued.

'What?'

'If all else fails you can seduce her.' Jack smiled.

'What? I'm not going to seduce this woman.'

'Yes you are.' Angela and Hodgins spoke in unison.

'Even if that were ethical I don't know how to communicate with members of the opposite sex.'

'You will.'

'How?'

'I'm going to teach you.' Angela smiled.

* * *

'It's clean Temperance.'

'I didn't say it wasn't.'

The motel room was spacious and clean despite the musty smell and having not been redecorated since the fifties.

'You made a face.' He accused dumping her bag onto the floor.

';I'Ve stayed in mud huts in Africa and tents in the Sahara. I'm not a snob Booth. I just thought you paid for two doubles.'

Booth looked across at the rather small bed that could in no way be called a standard double.

'Yeah, looks more like a one and a bit. I'm next door so I'm going to.' He pointed towards the open door with both thumbs.

'Okay.'

'I'll be back in a minute to uh say goodnight.'

Brennan was going to remark that she didn't need tucking in but she knew he was worried for her and for once she was going to let him be. She rooted in her blue travel bag every movement making her tired body ache. Amongst the strange jumble of cloths she found a t-shirt and jogging trousers. She went into the bathroom to get changed so that Booth could still let himself in and not think she'd locked herself away from him again.

The bathroom was tiny and encased a sink, toilet, shower, rusty pipes and mirror but left little room for movement. She tried not to look at the bruise on her body as she got changed. Although not her usual pyjamas the materials felt comfortable against her body. She went back into the bedroom and pulled back the duvet quickly checking the sheets before she climbed in and layer on her side. The bed was soft and she felt like she was going to drift of straight away. Closing her eyes she saw a face above her, she opened them again immediately just as the door opened. Booth stood there in plaid pyjama bottoms, Brennan had an idea it wasn't his usual bedtime attire but decided not to comment on it.

'You uh okay?' He asked his hand unconsciously touching his forehead.

'Yes.' She answered thinking no. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to be alone.

Okay then.' He turned to go.

'Booth.' Her voice trembled, she was almost afraid of what she was asking, it would show Booth her vulnerability and although he assured her he didn't think any less of her she still didn't trust his word fully. He turned back, concern in his eyes.

'Will you stay with me?'

No change of expression registered on Booths face.

'Just for tonight, today, please.'

'Yeah Bones sure.' His voice quaked slightly, he locked the door. His bare feet made no noise as he crossed over to the narrow bed, pulled down the cover and slide in beside her.

It was as if he understood exactly what she needed. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her so that her back was resting against his bare chest. The warmth from his body seemed to radiate through her, his hand reached for hers linking their fingers together and the rough skin of his unshaven chin touched her shoulder. Finally feeling safe she closed her eyes.

* * *

Wow, parts of that were tedious to write, I just want to get to the next chapter where Zack meets his mystery woman. Yes I've added traces of humour, I couldn't possible continue without a small break from the emotions. Sorry for the late update, moving house, running a home business and preparing to return to uni.

Yanks in the U.K. loved it, at one time I live very close to London and have spent many happy summers running around Oxford so I was thrilled to see an episode of Bones there. However I must point out that nobody in Britain speaks like that, not even in Oxford, Americans really do butcher the British accent. As well as that nobody in Britain has ever uttered the words 'keen as mustard', whenever something American is filmed in England they always seem to give a very old fashioned and romantic view of the country, where is the greasy food and yobs of the booze Britain I know and love.


	6. Chapter 6

So some people wanted to read the part where Angela tries to teach Zack the art of seduction but for some reason I didn't find that bit all that interesting I wanted to get straight to him meeting Alexis, so I rushed on the art of seduction and lingered a little more on the actual first meeting. On to chapter Six then.

* * *

The first thing Booth became aware of was a warm body pressed close to his own. He opened his eyes blinking as the harsh afternoon sun streamed through a gap in the curtains and hit him full in the face. Once he could see clearly he looked around with the confusion of somebody who has just woken up in a bed that's not their own. Brennan was lying next to him, her long hair tickling his shoulder, her face was relaxed in sleep to a peaceful contentment never seen when she was awake. He bent his face close to hers not fully understanding why but taking great pleasure in her steady breathing, he backed away quickly as she stirred but didn't wake. Her body was warm against his own and he seemed extremely aware of the places where her bare skin was touching his, it was if those areas were more alive than the rest of him. He was also painfully aware of other parts of his body coming alive, he shifted uncomfortably moving his body away from hers being careful not to wake her.

Booth watched Brennan sleeping, his mind ticking over things he was only just becoming aware of. His occasional dreams of Brennan could be passed of as a normal reaction to spending so much time with her but he was unsure if he could pass his body's reaction off as the same thing. Amongst the increased heartbeat and shortness of breath he also felt guilt. He couldn't believe that he was having these feeling for her now. No time would be a good time but now was definitely worse than most. She couldn't find out, she needed somebody and she'd chosen him if she lost trust in him now she would try to fight this on her own. He needed to distance himself from her, physically at least.

Before Brennan had even opened her eyes she knew where she was and why she was there. Her aching body wouldn't let her forget the previous night even for minute. She shifted uncomfortably.

'Temperance?' A quite voice next to her questioned.

She opened her eyes, Booths hair was messed up and day old stubble decorated his chin. His soulful brown eyes were close to hers. He looked embarrassed and she realised she felt it to, she'd shown her weakness to Booth and allowed him to hols her like a lover. She winced as a sudden thought hit her, she felt sick, her stomach churned and she realised that the feeling physical and not psychological. She bolted out of bed and to the toile getting there just in time; luckily she hadn't eaten since the previous night.

'Tempe?' Booths voice was soft; he stood at the entrance of the small bathroom his face a mixture of concern and disgust.

'I'm okay.' She retched again and turned to the toilet. Booth padded over to her and stroked her hair back from her face. Cold tears ran down her cheeks as a reaction to her sudden retching and burning throat.

'It's okay.' Her stomach gurgled auditable. 'I haven't really eaten anything in a while.'

Booth gave a weak smile, he walked out of the bathroom returning a few minutes later to hand her the toothbrush she'd packed that morning.

'Thanks Booth.' He left.

She brushed her teeth then stripping got into the shower to get rid of the acid smell that clung to her hair and skin. The warm water stung when it first hit her bruises but after a while started to relax some of her tense muscles taking away some of the ache.

* * *

The Cantonese restaurant was bathed in a kind of red glow that made it fell warm. Angela herself had only been there a few times before Hodgins usually took her overly pricey overly showy places. This little restaurant was the perfect place to have quite conversations though, and that's why she was her, to have a quite conversation with Zack about the art of seduction. Starting from scratch.

'You can do it Zack you are quite cute. In a creepy stalker kind of way.'

'I'm not sure I want to be cute kittens are cute. I want to be 'Zack searched for the right word 'Manly'.

Angela was polite enough to hide her laugh by taking a sip of wine. She'd decided very early on in their conversation that the more wine she consumed the easier the night was going to be.

'Your meeting her tomorrow. We'll have to use what we've got now and that's cute.'

'How do you know she'll go for cute?'

'I don't, but your also going to be charming and interesting.' She laboured on the last word.

'And how do you know she'll go for charming and interesting?'

'I don't but we can do it in one night, just about, maybe. Look the most important thing is you listen to her, make eye contact that's very important. You've got to make her feel like your interested in what she has to say and make her feel attractive.'

'I don't know what she looks like.'

'It doesn't matter, if worst comes to worst just tell her she's beautiful.'

'But I don't know what she looks like.'

'Lie.' Angela sighed it was going to be a long night; she put her hand up and waved to a waiter.

'More wine please.'

* * *

They had finally reached the forest as the sun had set, Booth sighed in relief, only twenty minutes left. He and Brennan had been driving for seven hours. Only stopping twice, once for lunch once for dinner both times were at almost identical roadside diners. Booth had wearily watched Bones as she'd nibbled on toast and tea in silence then rushed to the bathroom. At dinner she had managed to keep down a small salad and some chips but hadn't touched the burger they were meant to accompany. Booth didn't comment.

They'd driven in relative silence commenting on various landmarks and songs that blared over the radio. They'd been on long journeys before but Booth had never found it this uncomfortable. He was worried he might say something that made her cry again. He couldn't stand to see her cry it made his chest feel tight for some reason.

'We're almost there.'

Bones nodded.

'Thanks Booth.'

'For what?'

'Coming with me.'

'Well, I could use the holiday you know.'

He looked across at him he swallowed hard knowing he'd said the wrong thing. He placed his hand on her knee in a gesture meant to apologies and comfort.

'You'll feel better in a few day Temperance, I know it doesn't seem like that now.'

'Booth.'

'Yeah.'

'I know what you're going to say.'

'It's true.'

She shook her head and he looked away from the uniformly straight road.

'I don't feel myself Booth, I can't bare to think about it yet it seems that every time I try to stop myself I see them.' Her eyes welled up and she looked down at her lap. 'I can remember everything as if it were still happening.'

Booth stopped the car confident that nobody else would be driving down that road till morning. He undid his seatbelt and pulled her towards him as her body started to shake with huge sobs. Distance was not going to be possible.

Sorry, I'm sorry.'

'Shush, it's okay Tempe, you cry.'

'I feel so weak.'

'Your not weak Bones, you're the bravest person I know.'

'I don't think I cab get can get over this Booth.'

'Shush, yes you can. We're going to curl up all cosy and safe in this little cabin until you start to feel better. Once you forget all the little details you'll start to recover.'

'I don't think I can just forget what happened Booth.' Brennan's voice was angry, Booth decided that was a good thing, surly anger, was some kind of step to getting over things, wasn't it?

'No, no I know. You just need to find some way to stop going over it in your head all the time, and I'm going to help you with that.

'Booth.'

'It'll be hard but you can do it, it'll get easier every day I promise.'

She looked up at him her eyes red and puffy. Her vulnerability almost scared him. What he'd said was true, Bones was the toughest person he knew and if she couldn't handle this what chance did anyone else have.

* * *

The F.B.I lab was in no way as well equipped as his own at the Jeffersonian. Zack took a strange pride in this fact. It also seemed that security was no where near as good, despite all the F.B.I.s security checks and metal detectors Zack had nervously passed through endless corridors undetected. He would have to learn how it was that Hodgins made his fake security card, on the outside it looked right but the cards also had to be scanned it seemed that Hodgins had also managed to get the information strip right as well. Angela's contribution to his disguise was to provide him with a suit apparently it looked 'sharp' and professional. He wasn't sure how this would help him infiltrate the F.B.I as he hadn't exactly planned on wearing Jeans in the first place but he accepted the suit without argument.

On arriving in the lab itself Zack immediately stopped in his tracks, he had been so nervous about actually getting in that he hadn't considered what to do when he'd got there. His excuse to get him through the original security check had been that he was a student sent over from the Jeffersonian to help in the lab. This didn't raise any problems because the Jeffersonian had recently been sending certain promising students over to the F.B.I's Washington lab to further their good relationship. In truth the F.B.I. was hoping that when the time came and either Booth or Brennan resigned from their posts they'd have somebody to act as a replacement. The problem with this was clear to Zack, even if the F.B.I. wanted a Jeffersonian anthropologist they were not going to be able to install one of their choice, the Jeffersonian would only accept the best and these students were in no way up to standard. Not even the F.B.I. could pull strings that big.

Stood in the door trying to get his rather unimaginative brain to come up with some way to find Alexis Howard Zack was attracting rather a lot of attention. He noticed that he was being approached by a rather attractive woman with red hair perhaps a few inches shorter than himself. Knowing he had to do something he started to walk towards her stopping a few feet away where she looked him up and down.

'Are you the student from the Jeffersonian?'

'You knew I was coming?'

'Security called ahead to say you were coming down here, for future reference we do require more notice. Now is not a very appropriate time but luckily for us one of the secretaries upstairs has been off ill for a week.' She spoke with unhidden hostility, her green eyes as hard as agates. 'You'll be filing, welcome to the F.B.I. mister?'

'Zack Addy.' Zack replied kicking himself as he realised the name on his security card said Philip Page.

'Follow me.' The woman stated walking at a quick pace back down the corridor he had just come down. Zack could only think of two options he could do filing until lunchtime then seek out Alexis Howard yet this was risky as with no idea what she looked like he might not find her the second was to refuse to do filing and ask to be taken to Alexis Howard. To avoid humiliation and paper cuts he choose the second.

'Excuse me, I was told that when I arrived here I should ask for Alexis Howard. Perhaps I could have a word with her?"

'I am Alexis Howard, you will be doing Filing.'

Zack decided that his chances of seducing somebody into revealing information had just gone from low to nothing. Alexis Howard seemed to him to be a harsh woman full of self pride, not only that but she scared him. He stopped suddenly as Alexis turned around to face him her features suddenly showing confusion.

Zack gulped he had the bad feeling that he was going to be arrested in the very near future.

'What did you say your name was?'

'Philip Page.'

Her eyebrows rose.

'No, you didn't you said something else.'

'Zack Addy.'

'Doctor Zack Addy?'

'Umm yes.'

Both of them stood in the hallway unsure what to do next.

'Doctor Addy, it's a pleasure to meet you.' She held her hand out. Zack didn't take it.

'Um I'm sorry.'

'No, I apologies, I thought you were a student. ' Her demeanour towards him had changed so suddenly that Zack couldn't do anything but stare. Her voice was softer as was her facial expression. She was smiling ever so slightly and amongst his confusing Zack realised that she was very pretty, yet still terrifying.

'No, I already have my doctorate.'

'I know, I've read some of your work, your piece on bone density was very interesting and the way you added the antidote about the astronaught was amazing. Did you really work on that case?' Her voice was light an interested, it was not a tone that a lot of people used when talking to Zack, especially not about work. For the first time since he'd entered the building he smiled.

'Yes, though I found the coral substance that was being used add density to the bones it was my team mate Jack Hodgins who identified it.'

'It's quite fascinating, I'd love to discuss it further with you but I realise that will not be possible.'

'Oh I'm quite willing to discuss it further.'

'Yes, but the thing is Doctor Addy you are in an F.B.I. building under false pretexts and with a fake I.D. card.'

'Oh, yes that.' He looked down wondering if he should try to run.

'You used to be a student of Doctor Temperance Brennan, didn't you.'

'Yes.'

'And you now work in the Jeffersonian.'

'Yes, I work on Doctor Brennan's team. If you'll give me a moment to explain, Doctor Brennan is a great boss and when me and the rest of our team found out that she had been attacked we were very concerned. Angela, Angela Montenegro, I don't know if you've heard of her she's the Jeffersonians forensic artist, she was upset that as the case was being covered by the F.B.I. we her team, have no idea what is going on. So they decide to send me here to talk to you and see if I can find anything out. About the case.' He spoke quickly.

'Your team mates sent you here to try and charm me into revealing information on the case.' It was a statement not a question.

'Yes.' Zack admitted, as he doubted he'd be able to convincingly lie his way out of the situation.

'I think they overestimated my social skills, which is strange considering that they often comment on my lack thereof.'

'So how exactly were you meant to charm me?'

'I was meant to lie to you and tell you that your beautiful, but I'm not.' He reassured her.

'Your not going to tell me that I'm beautiful.'

'No, I'm not going to lie to you. You are beautiful, not only in my opinion but also in ways that comprise the current idea of beauty. Therefore telling you that your beautiful is not a lie.' Zack paused for breath his nervousness taking hold of him he knew he should shut up but for some reason couldn't.

'And judging by your position here you also have a high level of intelligence and skills not dissimilar from my own. '

Alexis stared at him, her green eyes fixed on him.

'Are you trying to ask me out?'

'I'm not sure what I'm trying to do.'

'Your cute.'

'Thank you.'

But you were sent here to charm me, so maybe your not really as socially inept as you appear and your just acting and this is all a very clever ruse to make me think your cute in a socially inept way'

'Yes that is a possibility.'

'I'm not going to give you any information on the Brennan case.'

'I didn't think that you would. My aim has become to get out of this situation without further embarrassment.'

'Okay, you can go then.' Alexis said after a moments thought.

Zack turned to walk out of the building; he was shocked to find that the relief that he usually felt when he got out of uncomfortable social situations was not there. He was usually unable to identify his own emotions but today they were shouting at him very clearly. He turned back round. Alexis looked up over the rim of her glasses.

'Yes?'

'Even though I wish to escape further embarrassment I don't want to leave.'

'Why?'

'I rarely met anybody who could be a possible intellectual match to me.'

'It's lonely being intelligent and socially inept.'

'Yes, yet I have long since accepted that I will never be able to properly communicate with people, I have friends yet I'm fully aware that if I did not work with them then our differences and my lack of social skills would mean that we would never have become friends if circumstances were different.'

'I understand.'

'You do?'

'I never had friends in high school.'

'You didn't?'

'I was ugly, intelligent and read comic books. Once I reached college I grew into my features and became attractive.'

'Being attractive created a hallow effect attracting people towards you and allowing you to practice your social skills.'

'No, I learnt that men were attracted to me and would pretend to be interested in what I h ad to say in hopes that I would sleep with them. You however actually have similar interests to me therefore might actually be interested in what I have to say.'

'I don't know where this conversation is heading anymore.'

'Ask me out.'

Zack stared at the woman in front of him, that was what he wanted wasn't it? She scared him, yet he was still attracted to her. It was quite possible that their comment interests and lack of social skills would lead to a friendship at least. He had already given up the idea of trying to get information out of her, it was a long shot in the first place and he wasn't going to insult her intelligence by trying. Not only that but if it were discovered that members of Brennan's team had tried to interfere with the case it would be used by the defence.

'Would you like to go out to dinner with me? With the understanding that it could lead to future…dinners and possibly movies?'

'Yes.' The smiled stupidly at each other for a minute. ' Now I hope you don't mind Doctor Addy but I'm going to have to call security to accompany you out of the building. No offence meant nut I could lose my job if I don't call them.'

'No offence taken.'

* * *

Socially inept meets socially inept. Alexis came of a little strangely their it wasn't really what I was hoping for, in fact that whole conversation was a little off. So recap Alexis Howard, she's short and slight with flame red hair and green eyes and she wears glasses. She works in the F.B.I. lab and is in the middle of a PHD in physics and a doctorate in forensic anthropology. I'm not sure where she comes from yet but I do know she studied under Brennan's old teacher (the one in the girl in the fridge who she was sleeping with, Brennan was sleeping with not Alexis, though that would be interesting.) She's a bit of a ball buster on the outside but that just comes from having to work so hard to get to where she got, she's hard on the out side but soft and chewy on the inside. I see her as the kind of person who has had a lot of disappointments when it comes to men but despite that her and Zack are going to hit it off big time.

Oh please review all comments welcome as they help point me in the right direction.


End file.
